Nick and Judy's life together
by okemaduran
Summary: This is after the first movie and Nick and Judy are about to get married. This will be about their life together and raising kids together
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a year after the night crawler incident, and within that time, Nick has joined the ZPD and become Judy's partner. Nick and Judy started dating. They met each others parents and Nick has** **proposed to Judy. It is now their wedding day and they couldn't be more excited, or worried.**

Chapter One

Nick's POV

I had just finished getting into my suit and was trying to tie the knot in my tie when I heard a knock at my door. I threw down my tie in defeat, and opened the door to find my parents. My dad was wearing a tuxedo, and my mom was wearing a green dress.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." I said to them.

"Hey, Nick. Ready for your big day?" My father asked.

"Ya, but for some reason I can't get this stupid tie on." I said in frustration.

"It's just pre-wedding jitters." My mom said, then added while grabbing my tie,"Everybody gets them."

My mom then went to tying my tie around my neck.

"There. Now you can stand at the end of the aisle and Judy will think the same thing you're thinking about her." My mom said with a smile.

"By the way, we should get going. The wedding's going to start." My father said.

I then speed walked to get to the cathedral in time.

Judy's POV

I was sitting in front of the mirror trying to fix my veil, but I kept feeling like it was hanging wrong.

"Judy, can we come in?" One of my friends asked.

"Yes," I told them.

In seconds, all three of my bridesmaids were in the room. There was Willow, an arctic fox that I had become quick friends with, when I first met Nick's parents. And Aria, a friend from when I was a kid. We'd both moved to Zootopia around the same time. She became a fashion designer, and was the person that made my wedding dress. Lastly, there was Mia, a wolf that I met on my first day on the force.

"You doing ok?" Willow asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Judy, I've known you since we were kids. You're not fine, you're nervous." Aria replied.

"Judy, you should know that you have nothing to be worried about. After all, it's Nick you're marrying. I've seen you guys together at the station. You two are meant to be together." Mia told me.

"And, I wouldn't have made you that dress if I had any doubts about you two." Aria said to me.

"And remember when you went to meet Nick's parents? You were so worried that they wouldn't like you, and when they actually met you, they loved you. Nick has known you for around a year and wants to marry you. You're making the right decision." Willow reminded me.

I thought about all of this, and smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I'm ready to go out there. But, can one of you fix my veil? I can't get it straight."

"You are so glad that I am here to help you." Aria said then straightened my veil. "There, now let's move. We have a wedding to start!"

We then all ran carefully in our dresses to the cathedral.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Judy's POV

I was standing right out the doors of the cathedral, with my father on my left side, and one of my sisters holding my white lace train. I could hear all the animals in the other room talking. I was so worried, marrying Nick, the man I love. The problem was, we were the first predator/prey couple that were getting married. This was deemed a big step for Zootopia. I found myself getting annoyed every time I saw a news article or something on the TV about my marriage to Nick. Luckily, Nick always found a way to cheer me up.

"You ok, sweetie?" My dad asked.

"Ya, I'm just excited to finally get married." I told him.

The doors then opened, and the music started, and my father offered his arm, and I took it. This was it, I was finally going to get married.

Nick's POV

When the doors opened, it felt like for a moment the world stopped. Judy was standing there in her long simple white wedding dress with her veil covering her face. I waited until Judy walked up in front of me. Following tradition, I lifted the veil to reveal Judy's beautiful face.

"You ready for this?" I whispered.

"Couldn't be more." Judy whispered back.

Then, the proceedings started. It was just the regular questions. I, of course, answered yes, and so did Judy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And I did. Around us, I heard all of our family and friends clapping and cheering. The rest of the day we partied, and got to talk to our families and friends.

Judy's POV

I was talking with a distant family member when Nick walked up behind me.

"Judy, I'd like you to meet my brother, Mike." Nick said to me.

Even though I was just told that Mike was Nick's brother, they looked very different. Mike was on the thin side, and his fur was on the messy side. He wore a suit that was one size too big.

"Nice to meet you." I exclaimed while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

"How are you liking the party?" I asked Mike.

"It's very nice, unfortunately I have to go wake up early tomorrow, so I actually have to leave now." Mike said as he was leaving.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, see you later then." I said, then I turned back to Nick.

"I wonder why he came?" Nick said to himself.

"Why?" I asked him.

"My brother shows up to a place, talks to everybody and once you see him, he just disappears until the next time you see him." Nick told me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The apartment that we bought will be ready for us to move in, in about a week." I told my new husband.

"Finally, we have a place where we can live together." Nick said, then gave me a kiss.

 **So next chapter, Nick and Judy will move into their new apartment, and then Judy will have a happy surprise for Nick.**


End file.
